


Snow Flakes & Memories

by awritersdelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, How do I tag?, Isaac and Peter being cute, Isaac is of age in this, M/M, Peter cooks, Pisaac, Pre-Established Relationship, They didn't start dating until Isaac was 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: Isaac's seen snow three times in his life. Twice it brought him joy. Those memories will always bring him a bittersweet sort of happiness but this last time? It brought him something completely different.





	Snow Flakes & Memories

Isaac read the text and then read it again. He’d been staring on and off at his cracked phone for the last hour trying to will himself to just hit send. It wasn’t like it was a lewd text or anything. In fact compared to some of the others - one in particular that led to the cracked screen in the first place - it was fairly innocent. Still this thing between them was new and this….this felt far more intimate than anything they’d done before.  With a shaky hand Isaac forced himself to hit send and not think about the reply.

[Txt zombie wolf] teach me how to make beef cabbage wraps?

It wasn’t like Peter hadn’t offered to give him cooking lessons already. This was just him actually asking. It didn’t stop the jump in his heart when his phone chimed with a reply or the way he immediately read the reply. Of course it was a yes. Breathing out a sigh of relief Isaac quickly set up a time. He already had all the ingredients but looking up recipes made his head hurt and reading the instructions? Yeah no that only made it worse.

The next day Isaac found himself at Peter’s apartment. Face barely containing his smile as Peter opened the door. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Isaac kissed his quickly on the cheek before walking past Peter and into the kitchen. “You sure you don’t mind taking a break from your world domination plans to help me?”

“Oh I’m sure the world can wait another day.”

“Good.”

“First things first wash your hands.”

Peter watched Isaac closely. Fondly. Cooking looked good on the younger wolf and if he was able to make Isaac flustered by wiping off a spot of sauce with his finger then that was only an added bonus. As they finished the prep it started to snow and Isaac couldn’t help but to think back to the first time he saw snow.

Light white flakes floated down coating the ground. Isaac starred up wide eyed and in wonder. Everyone else around he was cheering and clapping and all he could do is focus on how pretty it was. His mother shared a smile with him and taught him how to make a snowman. After they’d gone inside and made hot chocolate.

Isaac’s first snow was nothing but good memories.

The second time Isac saw snow he was sitting by the window, swallowed whole by the overly large sweater he was currently wearing and watching it fall with a reverent sort of expression. He heard Peter walk in with groceries. Heard him put them up before Peter padded farther into the apartment. “No hello?” He teased. Isaac could imagine him crossing his arms.That smile on his lips. The one that was a borderline smirk but not quite. Not really. Not towards him.

Isaac continued to start out at the snow and wondered if he wished hard enough would his wish come true.

“Isaac?”

“Hm?”

Peter wrapped his arms around his boy and pulled him close, chin resting on Isaac’s shoulder. “You look a little cold.”

“I’m sure you’ll warm me up.” Though it lacked his normal teasing tone.

Peter inhaled his scent and held him closer. It took a while for Isaac to realize but they were moving. A small smile broke across his lips as Isaac turned in Peter’s arms to face him. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing.”

“There’s no music.”

“Swaying then.”

“There’s still no music.”

Peter sighed dramatically but smiled and kissed the top of Isaac’s head. Not always an easy feat. “The music is our hearts beating.”

“Oh.” Isaac closed his eyes and listened to their own private music. His own arms wrapping themselves around Peter’s neck. “It’s pretty.”

“It’s ours.”

“Yeah.” He agreed quietly. All theirs.

His first snow might have been filled with smiles and laughs and two people he’d never get to see again (his heart ached at the thought) but his first snow with Peter was just as good. If not better in some ways.

Isaac’s third snow was nothing like his first or second one. Now he sat by the window, swallowed whole by the overly large sweater he was currently wearing and watching it fall with a solemn expression. Any second now Peter would be back with some groceries. He’d heard him put them up before Peter would walk over to him, greeting him. “No hello?” He would teased. Isaac could picture that smile of his. The one that was a borderline smirk but not quite.

Isaac continued to start out at the snow and wondered if he wished hard enough would it come true. He closed his eyes and wished it was true. Wished for the warmth of Peter’s arms wrapped around him. Them swaying alone in the apartment again. Cooking whatever new receipt one of them finds.

The overpowering scent of sadness and stale air bring him back from the perfect world in his thoughts and memories. The slowly rotting fruit on the counter mocks him. The pictures on the walls pity him and no one dares bother him.

Isaac shutters, eyes red rimmed and cried out. There was still blood under his nails and a box he wasn’t supposed to know about hidden in the back of their shared closet.

Avenging him didn’t make the hole in his heart any smaller. Ache any less.

Isaac’s first snow was filled with smiles and laughter and so much joy it ached to think about.

This last one was filled with so much pain and sorrow it felt like he was drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally two separate drabbles for the same prompt. Couldn't decided how to end it but after re-reading it it just made sense to combined them together. Anyways hope y'all liked it! You can always hit me up at my tumblr.  
> http://awritersdelight.tumblr.com/


End file.
